


a maddening Chain

by Val_Creative



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tastes of everything she was taught to avoid in proper society. SharonBreak. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a maddening Chain

**  
_x-o-x-o-x_   
**

 

He tastes of everything she was taught to avoid in proper society. Everything her Mother hopes that her little lady Sharon Rainsworth could resist gracefully.

She is bred to be the mistress of the house— a figure of wit and charm, and of good manners and kind, polite smiles. But even the little lady is human—even she could give into the temptation to _indulge_. In the safety of closed quarters, the Muslim white-fabric curtains shrouded then by much fuller indigo ones, Sharon could _indulge_ to her heart's fancy.

And if she is the ideal— then Xerxes Break is the inferior; the meager servant, and a wicked criminal _tempting_ the idyllic with sweet words and a sweeter mouth.

"Would you like some, Miss Sharon?"

From the opposite British two-seater, Break spectacularly flings out his arm to offer his pink-and-orange swirl lollipop. The usual smile on his ashen features pales away.

When it comes to the candy— it could be further from a joking manner.

She does not accept the clearly _used_ item, and instead delicately sips on the red tea from her ceramic cup, "I've had enough of sweets. How long _exactly_ do you intend to keep me waiting?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." At his chiding tone, her routine half smile curls into a disapproving sneer. Break grins slightly at the shadowy emergence of it. "What an impatient mistress I have acquired..."

Her girlish shoulders harden together as Sharon grits her teeth.

Of course, he is laughing at her— the noble, a young lady no less, requiring _something_ of the underprivileged, a lesser manservant— and how ridiculous it seems.

Break may have been content with it—but she was sick of role-playing.

"I could never disobey, Milady." The silvery haired man gets up to bow with one knee to the carpet, that mocking grin still in place. "Whatever it is that you wish of me, I will do my best to assist you." His dark red eye flutters shut when one of her girlish thumbs brush against his earlobe, a sharp, stray fingernail digging into the flesh-appendage. Her other hand skims along the golden braids of his front-coat.

 _"My Mother, as well as the rest of the staff, are out of earshot_ ," Sharon says, giving him a pointed look as he smiles apologetically, " _Given that we are also partners of Pandora's organization, formalities can be dropped. And I demand that you stop treating me like a child when were alone."_

Break chuckles, "But you are very much like a child when we are alone."

Despite the teasing, he pulls her towards him, setting a firm kiss on her lips. A blush steals across the bridge of her nose as the kiss deepens, as she whimpers happily.

It is _wrong_ (Break's warm hands undoing the small black buttons of her dress; the only one responsible of unfolding the shell of her decorum to massage the skin of her sun-starved neck and back)

—and Miss Rainsworth is so _very, very_ much a criminal to tempt him.

 

**  
_x-o-x-o-x_   
**


End file.
